The sister
by Hillbillygirl
Summary: Nicole Hale is not your average Hale. She is the next generation. Follow her while she finds out her powers and meets a couple of boys that may of not been the first time they met.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters except my OC.

Chapter 1

August 28th, 2009

My green eyes shimmers as the sun set behind my families burning house. Tears filled my eyes as my brother runs over and pulls me into a hug. My brother, Derek Hale's, girlfriend, Kate Argent had set our house on fire with our brother, sisters, cousins, and parents in it. The only ones that either was not in the fire or made it out was our sister, Laura, and uncle, Peter, who is badly burnt and can't heal. I slide to the ground and start crying. My family burnt to death because of unknown hunters in town. How could we have been so careless.

Derek pulls me to my feet just as an arrow lands were i was just sitting. I turn just in time to see Kate send another arrow at me before Derek and I take off running into the woods. We were taught that if anything like this ever happened, to meet at the camp grounds about seven miles west of the house.

It doesn't take long to get to the camp but I keep running. "Nicole! Nicole stop!" Derek calls after me, but I still keep running. I run to the cliff that Derek and I used to play at. I slow down as I come to the last turn when I hear someone screaming for help. Coming around the trees, I see a boy no older than ten, leaning over the edge of the cliff.

"Hey, whats going on?" I yell running over beside him. Below the boy on a small ledge was another small boy.

"Help please," the boy beside my pleads. I reach down and grabs the boys hand just as he is about to slip. Pulling as hard as I can, I pull him up and over the ledge.

"Thank you," Hes says.

"What the heck were you trying to do?"

"I was trying to get that nest over there," he says pointing to a birds nest near the edge of the ledge he was on.

"What do you need it for?" I ask.

"We have a science project on birds due tomorrow." I walk over to the edge and lower myself down onto the ledge. Holding on to the edge, I scoot over to the nest. I carefully grab the nest and throw it up to the boys. I effortlessly pull myself up onto the cliff.

"Thanks," the boy that was trying to pull the other boy up said,"whats your name?"

"Nicole Hale. What about you?"

"I'm Scott McCall," The boy from the ledge started, "and that's Stiles Stilinski."

"I'm sorry but I need to go," I say before turning around and running off. Half way back to the camp I run into Derek and he told me that in the morning we were leaving for New York.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Please rate and review. This is my first story on here. I am going to start a hunger games series after I find my papers. Tell me what you think of this one. You can review even if you don't have an account. I will put the next chapter up today if I get 3 reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its character neither do I own "House That Built Me". Miranda Lambert does.**

Chapter 2

August 29, 2015

It has been six years to the day since Derek and I have been in Beacon Hills. Now we are going back to find Laura, hoping she is still alive. After the fire, she had became the Alpha. She came back to Beacon Hills to check on our uncle. We haven't heard from her in weeks.

XXXXXXX

I walk into the gas station while Derek puts gas in the car, to pay and get a few drinks. I grab a couple of Pepsi's and a six pack of beer. I walk up to the counter and put everything on it. "ID please," the guy behind the counter said. I take my ID out of my wallet and show him. "Well Nicole, have a nice day," he cheerfully says. I roll my eyes as he hands me my ID. I grab my bag and hurry out the door to get in the Camaro.

"Seventy-five miles to go. Do you want to keep going or get a motel room?" Derek asks me.

"Lets keep going," I say grabbing a bottle of beer.

"You better not be a stupid drunk like dad."

"Why would you think that," I ask opening the bottle.

"Well other than your looks, you completely resemble dad."

Taking a drink I scoff at his comment. We fall silent so I turn the radio on. House That Built Me by Miranda Lambert came on.

"I know they say, you can't go home again,

But I just had to come back one last time."

Why are we even here. It's hard to even think about the house. Here we are going back to it to bring more pain.

"Up those stairs, in that little back bedroom,

is where I did my home work and I learned to play guitar."

Every Thursday and Wendsday night my dad and I would go to my bedroom and he would teach to play guitar. Tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"Under that live oak,

My favorite dog is burried in the yard."

When we were 12, Derek and I each had a Walker Coonhound. I named mine Jezebel. Jezz would literally climb tree. Derek named his dog River because one night when we took them out he swam across the Beacon Hills river. One night we took them out, they were balling treed when they suddenly cut off. When we got to the tree, they were dead a few yards from it and up in the tree was a bobcat.

After a couple more beers, I fall asleep. I dream about the two boys I met the night of the fire. The only thing was, was that there was something different about one of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up and the sun was just coming up. Derek was lightly snoring in the seat beside me. In front of us, is our old house. It hadn't changed much since we left. The front door was kicked in, the back of the house was burnt and...and someone had started to rebuild it. Where the house had been burnt, there was new boards replacing the burnt ones.

Derek stirred a little be for waking up. "Good morning, Nicole," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"She started to rebuild the house," I say, staring out the window. Derek opens the door and gets out. Reluctantly, I do the same. We walk up to the house and go through the door. It was fix up were someone could live in it but no one had been there for a couple of days. Laura's sent was there, but if was very faint.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

That night we went out looking for Laura. We search for hours but don't find any thing. Walking back, I get a strong smell of blood. Looking over, I see the top half of Laura's body and scream. I grab Derek's arm. He see's the body, just as we hear dogs barking and people coming this way. We start running back to the house. Just as we reach the edge of the woods, we hear a howl. We rush in to the house and I slide down against the wall crying. Realization came over me as I put two and two together and understood what had happened. Someone had killed Laura to become an Alpha. My eyes flashed from green to blue and back again. Derek pulls me in to his arms and I cry myself to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Please rate and review. The more you do the faster chapters will go up. What do you think should happen in the next chapter? Please give me some hints.**


End file.
